Super Bubblegum Cousins
by Empv
Summary: Mario and Luigi's daughters Bubblegum and Clover have to save their parents from the evil Bowser.
1. chapter 1

"So ,Bubblegum ,are you excited to see your cousin?" asked Mario to his 17 year old daughter, Princess Bubblegum. Bubblegum was blowing bubblegum when she looked over to her father.

"Hello?" asked Mario, as Bubblegum keep looking at him chewing gum. "Bubblegum ,I'm talking to you." said Mario. Bubblegum took the gum out of her mouth.

"What?" asked BubbleGum.

"I'm asking you a question." said Mario

"Okay what is it?" asked BubbleGum.

"Are you excited to see your cousin Princess Clover?" asked Mario.

"Ugh, I don't know You mean ? Why do we have to see her?" asked Bubblegum .

"Well you should be excited ! It is good to see your cousin after so long." said Bubblegum's mom ,Queen Peach.

"Mom, I don't know ? She is always very daring and we avoid talking to each other all the time." said Bubblegum.

"Well ,this is your chance to talk to her." said Mario with a big smile on his face.

"No ,this is not a good chance she's always going to be the same!" rejected Bubblegum.

"Hey ,don't raise your voice at your father ! You are going to see your cousin whether you like it or not!"yelled Peach. Bubblegum slouched on her throne chair and angrily started to chew some Bubblegum. "And sit up straight and don't chew gum ! It is rude and disgusting!A princess never does any of those things!"continued Peach.

Bubblegum listened to what her mom . Toad entered ,holding the trumpet ,blew a loud note. King Luigi and Queen Daisy and their daughter Princess Clover have arrived. The gates slowly opened.


	2. Chapter 2:Princess Clover And Her Parent

After the gates slowly open.. there was King Luigi,Queen Daisy, and their 16 year old daughter Princess Clover. Princess Clover wasn't looking too happy. Bubblegum , on the other hand, looked thrilled.

Brother!" shouted Mario. He hopped down from his throne to give his brother, Luigi a big hug.

After they hugged, Luigi said, "It's so good to see you."

Mario had a big smile on his face.

"So good to see you too." said Mario. Mario and Luigi were talking and having an active conversation. Bubblegum and Clover were talking to each other.

"So ,they forced you to meet me, I see." said Clover as Bubblegum was popping gum.

After she was finished popping, she said"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3:Talk With Cousin

While Bubblegum's parents were talking to Clover's parents, Clover and Bubblegum decided to have a chat..

"So,how's it going?",asked Clover.

"Going pretty good.",answered Bubblegum. She started to chew her gum.

"Well, I'm not doing well at all", said Clover. She turned to take a look at her Mom and Dad who were talking to her Uncle and Aunt.

She turned back to Bubblegum.

"You see, when my Mom and Dad step down ,I will become the new queen of the Sarasaland which is pretty dumb. I want to live a life of adventure. I do not want to sit around on a chair and give out boring royal tasks.", grumbled Clover.

"Well,your parents and my parents are getting close to that age of retirement.", responded Bubblegum.

"But Bubblegum, listen and think of all the fun we're going to have when we go away! I mean,dont you want that?", asked Clover.

Bubblegum was already thinking about it, but,before she could say anything they heard Mario shouting-

" GIRLS!, The toads are bringing out the food. So, if you want some,come get it! Clover and Bubblegum both looked at Mario,then ran to go get food.


	4. Chapter 4:Dinner

When Clover and Bubblegum arrived in the dining room,the toads were already serving the meals. Their parents were already in their seats. There were two seats that were empty for Clover and Bubblegum to sit. As they took their seats, the toads placed their food out for the family to eat. One toad placed pigs in a blanket out for Clover. They made her smile the minute she looked down at her plate.

"Wow..pigs in a blanket,my favorite!",

exclaimed Clover.

Bubblegum was given a plate of calamari. Bubblegum took one look at the plate without saying a word. She took the gum she has been chewing on and placed it behind her ear. The toads finished serving.

One toad said,"Bon Appetite."

As he bows down, and leaves, so does the rest of the toads. The family started to eat their meals.

"So,brother, I've seen that Bubblegum has come a close way.", acknowledged Luigi with a big smile on his face.

He started eating his salad and watching his brother Mario let out a chuckle.

"Well,almost ,we're still trying,but,soon."stated Mario.

"So ,how is Clover doing?",continued Mario.

"Well.", began Luigi as he let out a sigh,"Clover,we're trying, but,she's a hard one. I'm sure she'll come around."

Clover let out a big groan hearing their conversation. Bubblegum was munching on her food.

Clover move closely to her cousin,whispering,"Bubblegum,don't you see their talking about us."

Bubblegum wasn't listening. She ignored and continued munching on her food. It made Clover mad. She slammed her hands on the table.

"I'm not hungry.",Clover was very angry.

She stormed off. Everyone was confused. Bubblegum got up as well.

"Clover,wait.", she called out. She walked off to catch up to Clover.


	5. Chapter 5:Cousin Talk

By the time when Clover pushed the big doors open that led to the dinning room, Bubblegum had decided to follow her.

"Clover wait up!",she shouted.

"Bubble, leave me alone!",yelled Clover.

She tried to walk away as fast as she could. Bubblegum tried to reach her by grabbing her by the arm and making her turn around making her face to face.

"Okay, Bubblegum.. what do you want?",growled Clover.

"Listen, we have to become responsible for our kingdoms one of these days.", said Bubblegum.

"But Bubblegum, I just want adventure and fun. Mom and Dad are trying to ruin it.", whined Clover.

"If you think that's hard for you, it's also hard for me as well.",said Bubblegum. Clover's eyebrow lifted up.

"What do you mean?", asked Clover.

"Because I have a lot of trouble with my parents too. You know my Mom is always the boss of me becoming a proper lady, so I can become queen.", said Bubblegum "So my Mom as well.", said Clover.

"Huh, I guess us cousins seemed to have a lot of common.",said Bubblegum with a smile.

There was chuckling for a while and that made Clover bring out a smile.

"Yeah, I guess.",said Clover.

She brought out Bubblegum into a hug. Until they heard Mario shouting out for them.

"Girls, it's time for the dessert!"

He was excited that both of the girls went inside. They could enjoy their time for dessert.


	6. Chapter 6:Big Cake

Both Clover and Bubblegum arrived at the table to take their seats. They were waiting for the desserts.The entire family turned their attention to the big gates that led to the kitchen. Everyone was excited for the dessert. The toad who was,the head chief, came out with a triangle to bang it as a formal way to announce,

"Your dessert has arrived.", said the toad.

He moved out of the way of the opening gates. With a very theatrical arm dramatically waving his arm out pooped a huge cake who looked like it could feed a giant. Eveyone was shocked Peach had her eye on the prize.

Bubblegum and Clover looked at each other oddly, "Do you think it's weird for a cake to be that size. ?",whispered Clover.

"Yeah...", Bubblegum whispered back as they turned their the big cake. Then they realized something was about to happen the cake looked like it was...moving!?!?!

"Mom,Dad!",they both called out when all of a sudden pop! It was Bowser and his gang burst out of the cake "Surprise!" He Shouted.


	7. Chapter 7:Kidnapped

Mario and Luigi were prepared to fight back Bowser and his gang. They were strong in their belief they had to protect both their daughters and their wives.

Uh oh, it's too late!

Two members of Bowser's gang jumped behind them, grabbing and taking them away through the window.

"Dad!",screamed out both Bubblegum and Clover.

Bubblegum and Clover's eyes were focused on the window.

They watched their fathers being taken away into a floating boat. There were two boats that were roaring, it was clear that they were run by propellers.

Their attention quickly turned to their mothers who were reaching out for their husbands to come back, as the first boat pulled away.

They did not know that Bowser jumped down behind them,

"Mom look out!",shouted Bubblegum.

"Mom behind you!",yelled out Clover as loud as she could!

Before the two queens could turn around, Bowser quickly snatched them and launched himself through the roof

! Bubblegum and Clover both ran to the spot where their moms were taken away by Bowser, they looked up at the clear blue sky not saying a word to each other.


End file.
